inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sōten
'|蒼天|Blue Sky}} is the last remaining member of the Thunder Demon tribe. History Sōten sought revenge on Shippō, Kagome, and Inuyasha, who killed Manten and Hiten, her brothers, by luring them into a trap. Sōten used an elaborate scheme to separate Shippō from his friends, and then devised a plan to hinder each of them. With Shippō singled out, she captured Shippō and threatened to kill him. At this point Sōten noticed Shippō's crayons. The two agreed to duel for ownership of the crayons. Sōten and Shippō were equal in strength, as shown in their attacks: Thunder magic against fox magic, laughing acorns against weeping mushrooms, and lightning return against fox fire. Eventually, both were exhausted. Kagome and Inuyasha ended their match when Kagome, believing Sōten to be a boy, picked her up and cuddled. Sōten then revealed herself to be a girl. Shippō, realizing how awkward and pointless their fight was, walked away and gave her his crayons. Sōten was last seen happily drawing and coloring a picture of Shippō as a young beautiful man using the crayons Shippō gave her, most likely meaning she has a crush on Shippō. Personality Sōten behaves in a tomboyish manner and a has a bit of a high of opinion of herself sometimes, which causes Shippō to initially believe she's a boy. She also tends to acts like she's tougher than she really is. However, she is not foolish enough to directly face Inuyasha and the others, showing she knows her limits and aware that her level of power (which is more or less the same as Shippō's) cannot hope to compete with that of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, or even Kirara. Sōten also has a short temper and has been shown to be easily fooled at times, despite calling herself a genius. And judging by her reaction to Kagome's affections and kindness, she might have been often given attention about her cute appearance. Sōten has also been seen acting just extremely childish as shown when Shippō was playing with one of his toys. Also, when she saw Shippō's drawings, she wanted his crayons and threw a fit when Shippō wouldn't give them to her. Relationships * Shippō At first, Sōten hated Shippō, believing him to be her brothers' killer; however, near the end of the episode when Shippō gave her his crayons, she developed a crush on him, blushing when he gave them to her. She also drew a picture of Shippō as a young man, admiring it, which further suggest her feelings for Shippō. * Hiten and Manten Soten is presumably related to the Thunder Brothers. *'Kōryū' Koryū is Sōten's friend and familiar although she tends to treat him more like a servant and yells at him whereas Koryū thinks his mistress to be childish and is often exasperated by her pushy attitude. Appearance Sōten looks like a boy and she has an appearance which resembles that of Hiten. Attacks and Skills Sōten is weak and so she uses schemes and tactics to win her battle, her tactics seems to be effective as it was able to achieve almost what she wanted, however, in the end she didn't anticipate that only the real Kagome can use the spell "Sit!", despite this she also had some attack moves of her own. *''Lightning return: '''A ball of lightning that have the same effect and damage as the foxfire. *'Thunder Magic: Unlike the Thunderbros thunder magic, her thunder magic acts like Shippō's fox magic which are like illusions * Falling Doruma: 'Sōten uses a hammer and whacks the Doruma at its opponents at full force. *'Laughing Acorn: Similar Shippō's Weeping Mushroom, but instead it's an acorn and it laughs. Quotes *"That's an awfully nice plaything you've got there..." *"I want crayons! Give them to me!" Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Yōkai